Not Afraid
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: When Angelus attacks the Scoobies in the grave yard in "Killed by Death", he can't forget about Cordelia... and her special little secret she keeps hidden from the world of Sunny Dale High...
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Ever since that night, she was all he could think about… it was like smelling a dog in heat… he now knew all her most precious secrets. Little Miss Cordelia Chase, was a virgin.

When he had slammed her into the hard wet ground of the cemetery he had fully been set on a simple meal that would upset the slayer, but two things surprised him enough to hesitate.

One, she was a virgin. Two… he had smelled no fear, whatsoever on her. He had never come across a female who fully knew what and who he was, and wasn't afraid of him.

Cordelia Chase would be his… this was certain, and it would be for a lot longer than just one night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Thanks Xander, by the way, for pulling the big bad off of me…" Cordelia Chase couldn't just be blatantly nice, so she added,"…and then leaving me to go attend 'poor' cry-Buffy, when Willow was already there." She fumed.

Xander pushed off the wall outside Buffy's hospital room; he hadn't even realized he'd been leaning on. "Look Cordelia, we got him off of you, but then Buffy, she just collapsed. I had to make sure she wasn't…"

"Dead?" Cordelia cut him off, "But it would've been okay if Angelus went back to me? Killed me? Or worse?" she fumed.

"Cord… that's not what I meant… I meant Angelus probably doesn't care enough about you to go after you again…" at the expression on her face he quickly back peddled. "That came out wrong…"

"No…" she took a deep, deep breath, "I'm pretty sure that summed everything up perfectly… I don't matter… to any of you… I'm going home now… tell Buffy I hope she gets better soon." And with that she walked towards the hospital's exit.

As she turned the corner she squeaked in surprise as she came face to face, with a grinning Angelus.

She exhaled a pissed off breath. "What do you want? Buffy's room is back there, along with the others that 'matter'."

"I was wrong last night…" he whispered in her ear.

She cocked her head back, "Huh?"

He smiled at his new toy and started to play with an auburn ringlet that had fallen out of her pony-tail, "She wouldn't have cared if I killed you… none of them would have…" he continued smiling.

Her eyes turned into angry slits as she grit out, "Go, to, hell… asshole." And pulled away from him to leave, but he stopped her.

"Get out of my way Angelus, before I call security." She growled.

He loved her spirit, but enough was enough, it was time she knew who was the boss here. "Do you really think they can stop me?" he was no longer smiling, "You think I won't kill all of them?"

"No, I don't think you won't kill them… I would expect you to, but I think they'd slow you down enough for me to have, ample time to get to my car." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her attitude. Never in his life, or his after-life for that matter had he **ever **met a woman like her… No wonder the soul had to spend all his time, trying desperately, to ignore her… even the fucking soul knew… she was simply amazing… and she would be, all, his…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

He still blocked her way. "You know Xander was wrong…"

She scoffed, "Please, he's always wrong about something. Even if he's right, he's wrong… what instance are you referring to? Because when it comes to Xander being an idiot, ya' really gotta narrow it down…"

He chuckled slightly, and brought his lips to her earlobe, "He was wrong when he said I didn't care about you," he nipped at her earlobe lightly; "because I can honestly say…" he inhaled her soft jasmine and honey scent, "You are my new obsession."

A shiver went down her spine, "Excuse me?" her voice was barely a whisper, but still full of venomous hatred. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, quickly gaining her voice back. "I am soooo sick of you nerdy little dorks, becoming 'obsessed' with me, once Buffy won't have you anymore! Take your small dick, and your large over-bite and get lost!" she fumed.

Now, he, was mad. He slammed her into the wall, making sure his "small" dick came in contact with the 'v' of her thighs.

"Don't think for one second," he whispered in her ear, "that I wanted anything to do with that slayer. The soul may have been with her, but you were all he could think about. And don't think for one second if I wanted to, I couldn't have you, right now, right here, up against this wall… and there's nothing, anyone could do to stop me. Not even you, precious little one." He smoothed the curls back away from her face.

She shoved him as hard as she could, he didn't budge, but he chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. "Urgh! Get off of me you stupid leech! And stop talking to me like I'm a child! I'm 18!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Good…" Angelus' lip curled on the right side into a crooked grin. "That means your legal…"

"No… that means I'm eighteen." She huffed. "And besides that, not that I would, but if I did do, anything, with you… it probably wouldn't be legal… I mean, an eighteen year old and a two-hundred and fifty year old? I'm pretty sure that's not only illegal, but just plain wrong…" she crossed her arms smugly.

A low growl formed deep in his chest. "I'm only two-hundred and forty-two… years old… but I have the body of a nineteen year old." He curled his pointer finger under her chin, and forced her to look at him. "Wanna take me for a spin… to try me out? You know…" he chuckled, "try… before you buy?"

"Oh I can already tell you you're a nineteen year old boy. You have a cocky attitude; brain stuck without blood flow because it's somewhere else that it won't even be used, unless it's by your hand, and wants any woman who walks by with a vagina… Yep, sounds like a nineteen year old to me." She was pissed now.

Good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Angelus chuckled as he flipped a stray bang out of her face. "So, now that I've worked you all up, with my 'not caring', I'll see you around…" and with that, he was gone.

With a huff, Cordelia straightened her tube-top and marched out to her car. She stopped when she saw there was an envelope tucked through her steering wheel.

It had her name sprawled across it in beautiful calligraphy, and it had a small, perfectly shaped heart before her name.

"Shit."

Cordelia sighed, as she plopped into her driver's seat throwing the envelope on her passenger's seat of her car… leaving it untouched…

For now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Cordelia parked her car in her family's large garage. She grabbed everything off her passenger's seat and rolled out of her car. Everything that is, except for the envelope. She starred at it sitting on the seat for a minute…

"Damn it!"

She re-opened the door, and snatched the envelope off the seat.

"Stupid, overgrown caveman… with a stupid over-BITE!" she mumbled to herself.

She dropped all her stuff except for the envelope on her floor right inside her bedroom door. The envelope however she held in her hands.

"To open, or not to open that is the question…"

"Jesus!" she dropped the envelope and grabbed her now pounding chest, "What is wrong with you!" she could have punched him in the face, except for the fact that it involved her crossing her protective barrier, and going out onto the balcony.

And as much as she might be angry, she was not suicidal…

Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"How did you…" Cordelia took a step towards her balcony door, "How did you get on my balcony?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

He chuckled, a deep rich rumbling noise from deep within his chest… it sent shivers down her spine.

"I 'flew'…" he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" she jutted her hip out, and rolled her neck. "Don't get smart! I'm not stupid! I know vampires, don't, fly…" she huffed in annoyance.

"No… but we can climb rose trellises'… just like a nineteen year old boy can…" he grinned.

"You're such a bastard." She shook her head, turning to leave back into her room. His voice stopped her, and the words he spoke sent a cold shiver down her spine… and not the good kind…

"Oh no, I had a father…" he started, "Until I ate him…"

She refused to turn and face him, but she threw, "You're disgusting." Over her shoulder.

He made her jump slightly when he rattled the railing to her balcony.

"And yet… you still want to fuck me… don't you?"

That flipped her back around. "Excuse me? No one, and I do mean, no one here, wants to fuck you! Are we clear?" she fumed.

"Crystal… by the way… you suck at lying…" he grinned.

"Ughh!" she screamed through clenched teeth, about ready to tear her hair out. "I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"Now see that's the one thing, that I can't do…" he smirked.

"And why exactly is that?" she fumed.

"It wouldn't be very nice if I just ignored my obsession; would it?" he smiled wider.

"Ugh! I don't care about your obsessions! Just go away, and leave me alone!" she huffed.

He smirked again, "No… you're far too entertaining…"

"I hate you…" she hissed.

"Good… that makes this, that much more fun.

"Do you realize, just how annoying you are?"

"Nope… never really cared to stop and think about it. And why start now?" he chuckled.

"You, Xander, you're all the same! Stuck up ass holes, who are way too pretentious and shovenistic to realize one simple fact… no one likes you."

"Darlin'… don't ever compare me to Harris… it's like a crime against nature. And besides, I love myself enough that I don't care what anyone else thinks about me."

"I'm sure you do…" Cordelia nodded her head, "That's exactly my point…" she sighed.

"Look…" she started, more calmly, "I'm tired, I have school and cheerleading practice tomorrow… if you insist on being on my balcony, can you at least be quiet so I can get some sleep?"

He smiled, he was winning, and she didn't even realize it…

"Of course… anything for you Cord."

She sighed.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

When she woke up it was light outside, and Angelus was gone. For some reason a pang of sadness shot through her.

Eww…

Whatever, time for school.

By the time she got to school, she couldn't stop thinking about Angelus, or the note he left for her, she would read it as soon as she got home from school, even though she had told Angelus she had cheerleading practice she didn't… well she did, but she was skipping… she hated it anymore…

Damn Xander for that too.

She plopped onto her bed, the envelope was next to her on her bedspread.

She opened the envelope about 30 minutes after she'd been sitting there.

It was a sketch of her, it took her a moment to realize that it was her under him when he pinned her in the graveyard a few nights before.

She dropped the sketch to the bed and started to shake. It was so life like… it was like a mirror image of herself.

She was going to wring the non-breath right out of him when she saw him again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Angelus leaned on the opening of her balcony doorway. It seemed as if she'd opened the door to cool off the room whenever she'd come home and then she'd fallen asleep on her bed.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Then he noticed his sketch next to her on the bed. He smiled, she'd finally opened it.

She mumbled unintelligently in her sleep, and slightly rolled to face away from him.

His sweet little virgin, so innocent… so sweet… so… his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"Cordelia?" Angelus whispered from the doorway. It was pitch-black but he could see her perfectly because of his enhanced vision.

"Cordelia?" he spoke a little louder, trying to rouse her from her sleep without scaring her but trying to do so for the last hour or so and failing was starting to annoy him a bit.

"Cordelia." He said even louder.

"Shut-up." She mumbled and rolled back over towards him, scrunching her eyes shut tight.

No frickin' way! This girl was gonna drive him nuts!

"CORDELIA!" He bellowed.

"What!" she shot up in bed.

He smirked, as he simply leaned against the door-way of her balcony again now that she was awake.

"Finally… you're awake…"

"YOU!" she lunged off her bed without thinking.

"How dare you!" she slapped him across the face, shocking him backwards onto her balcony and she pursued him with seething anger.

"You sick bastard! I am not Buffy! You want to leave her cute little cartoons, be my guest! You leave them for me!" she shoved her finger in his face, "you risked getting your shit cut… well in your case staked!"

Angelus grinned at being corned by the slender cheerleader, "Why Cordelia, such spirit… who'd have ever thought?" he chuckled, then he grabbed her wrists, "but perhaps before you trap a lion you should grab your stool and whip…" he slammed her up against the wall and kissed her hard. He released her, leaving her breathless, "And I'd very much… like for you to use a whip on me." He kissed her quickly then disappeared.

Cordelia whimpered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

He was winning, only now not only did she know too, she kind of wanted him to…

She hadn't seen him in almost three days now and she missed him! He was definitely winning damn it!

It was turning dark now if he wasn't on her balcony tonight she didn't know what she'd do… yes she did… she knew exactly where his mansion was and she would brave British and the crazy bitch for a piece of him.

Just then she heard someone clear there throat out on her balcony, and she inwardly let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Hello Angelus… haven't seen you in a while…" she tried to speak nonchalantly.

"Hmm, and here I thought you would have missed me over the past few days, maybe I should leave for a couple more…" he smirked.

Her heart almost stopped. "Maybe you should… I heard Buffy's out of the hospital go bother her again…"

"Maybe I should… but you don't really want me to do that, do you?" he smiled knowingly.

Cordelia whipped off her bed angrily, and marched towards him. "Angelus! No one asked you to come here, to my house and bug me!"

"Pfft! You be lonely if I didn't."

Her jaw dropped. "Did you just pfft me? Only I, pfft people! Ahhh! You're driving me nut's! just leave me alone!" she shouted!"

"What? Like everyone else? Not likely…" he smiled.

She gaped at him like a fish. "You are incorrigible."

"Are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Excuse me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

"Excuse me?"

"I spoke, in perfect, unbroken English… are you going to invite me in or not."

She blushed, "why should i?"

He put his hands up against the invisible block in between her doorway and her room and pushed, you could see him leaning forward, on nothing, and it almost looked like he was pushing on a piece of plastic wrap.

"Because… I'm funnier than Xander…" he smiled.

"Ooooh, so is everyone including the pope, don't see me inviting him in either now do you?"

He chuckled. He loved a smart aleck.

"Okay… unlike the Scoobies… I do care what happens to you…" noticing her eyes flickering away from him quickly, he knew that struck a chord, good… "Unlike the Scoobies, I want to be around you, I want to talk to you…"

"Go away Angelus…" Cordelia barely bit out under her tears. Now that, that he hadn't meant to make her do. He didn't want her to cry. It was no fun if she was crying now! Actually, he didn't want her crying at all, more like screaming and clawing his back… that's much more like it…

"Unlike Xander… I want to see, YOU, and only YOU, naked…" he backed up for a moment as he let it sink into her subconscious for a moment.

Slowly she turned around to face him.

"What… did you just say to me?"

He smiled, "I want to see you naked… thought you already knew that by now…"

"No… after that…"

""Umm…"

"Pfft… the you, and only you crap!"

"What can I say…? I'm an old fashioned vampire… except for the occasional consensual threesome or foursome in a relationship I'm a one human vampire…" he smiled a fanged grin.

"Hence the Darla, then the Buffy obsession…"

"Oh, you really should have been there for Dru…"

"Really… I'm good… bitch is skit-so…"

"Not till I made her… actually… she was a lot… like, you… a little more pious, but a lot like you still…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

"Wow… You are certainly a special little vampire…" Cordelia shook her head in disbelief. "Do you honestly, think I'm going to let you in here?"

"Eventually… weather it's through sheer curiosity or threat… it will happen…"

"Pfft… right… curiosity… cause I've never seen a penis… HA!"

"You haven't, you're a virgin… thought we'd established this already…"

She blushed bright red, "You don't know a thing about me!" she took a dangerous step closer to him.

"You arrogant! Egotistical! Stupid! Son of a bitch!"

"You're absolutely right… Darla was a bitch…" he smirked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she went at him fist pummeling his chest not that it was doing anything but making him chuckle at her efforts.

She continued to beat on his hard chest until finally he was bored and he grabbed hold of her tiny wrist and pulled them together, up towards him.

He smiled at her, "Stop, hitting me… please…"

She simply whimpered in reply.

He took both wrist in one hand and smoothed her hair back with the other.

"I won't hurt you… I swear…" he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You belong to me…" he growled into her ear… "Not the Scoobies, and certainly not, Xander fucking Harris…" he hissed.

You could tell he had a tad bit more than hatred towards Xander.

Question was, Why?


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

"Why do you hate him so much?" she queried her head to the side.

"You really don't know do you…" he was shocked. He hadn't pegged her for stupid, and certainly not at all naïve…

"Don't know what… besides the fact that Xander is Summers lapdog, there's not much that isn't pretty much transparent about him… that's why he's safe."

"Huh!" Angelus laughed as he finally released her wrists, "I wouldn't call him transparent just yet if I were you…"

"Excuse me? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, he's fucking willow… has been…"

Cordelia almost fell over.

"Wha… What?" she barely squeaked out. "Stop lying to me you stupid asshole! I hate you! Tears filled her eyes.

"You obviously had a suspicion, or it wouldn't bother you this much…"

"GO TO HELL! It's not true!"

"Baby I can smell them on each other…"

She gagged.

"Oh my God… I kissed him… probably right after…"

"You did…"

She threw up over the side of her balcony. "That lying, cheating, no good bastard… wait till, I get my fucking hands on him!" she hurled again.

"Oh my God… I have Rosenberg in my mouth!" she instantly hurled again at that thought…

"I can always get it out for you…" Angelus grinned at her.

"Please get away from me while I'm puking Angelus…" then she stopped, "Wait… you said, has been… like as in, before you got here… as in… Angel knew…"

"Yeah… twinkle toes knew…"

"And he, who was actually supposed to be my friend… didn't tell me?"

"You would be correct ma'am…"

"Did Buffy know?"

"Ha! Hell… you want to know the fuck up part about Angel-cakes?" he step closer to her, invading her personal bubble. "As 'in-love' with Buffy as he supposedly was, he obsessed over you, night and day, how to get into your pretty little panties, without Xander or Buffy finding out… and when he figured out Xander was Boffing Mousketeer of the week he couldn't have been happier! He'd finally found a way in, he just had to wait for Buffy to figure out that vampire and vampire slayer doesn't work… guess I helped with both… huh?" he chuckled.

"But trust me… I'm a lot funnier in bed then he is… especially for virgins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

"I'll bet you are…" she sighed, "look… I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in like a half hour or less…" she turned to walk back in her room.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or, you could invite me in…" he grinned.

She thought about it… then sighed. "Fine…"

His grin got wider.

"Angelus, as much as this is probably a mistake, I've already made a bigger one by dating Xander Harris…" she sighed again, "I invite you into my house…"

"Thank-you…" he stepped into her room pushing her in with him, making sure that she was right up against the front of his chest… he could feel her breath quicken and her heart start pumping harder.

She pushed off of him, "Umm, I'm gonna go take that shower now… you can chill in here or explore the house I'm the only one home…" and with that she ran to, not walked to, but ran to the shower.

Leaving him to chuckle in her wake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

Angelus had gotten bored waiting for her, and silently opened the door to her bathroom…

Steam wafted out from under her shower curtain like a magical fog, enticing him. He licked his lips.

He could smell her soap, the steam, and her arousal… it was intoxicating.

She had all the lights off but he could see through her shower curtain that she was touching herself.

Good…

He was starting to get hard already… god, she was beautiful…

She began moaning, he wanted to reach out and touch her.

He moved towards the curtain, and lightly brushed it open, she instantly knew he was behind her, and gasped.

She began to turn around, but he stopped her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and then slowly slid them down to cover the tops of her hands.

He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid…" he smiled into her neck and kissed it lightly, "Let me help…"

She shuddered in delight at the pleasure that was sure to come… could she let him touch her? Should she let him? She'd said so many times over the past year how it would be so gross for a 'normal' human to have sex with a vampire, it would be like fucking a corpse… and now here she was, contemplating that very thing… and the only reason she was hesitant wasn't that he was the walking dead, it was that she was a virgin, and she was scared.

That's right Cordelia Alexandra Chase was scared… not that she'd ever admit it… to anyone…

Oh! But the way he was kissing her neck! Damn vampires and them for knowing stuff and things about necks that turned normal people into blobs of jelly.

His hands were resting on the sides of her hips as he kissed from her neck to her shoulder. His fingertips slightly dug into her hips and she winced, but not in pain, in pleasure.

"Angelus…" she moaned.

"That's it…" he smiled.

Suddenly his hands were gone, and so was he.

Son of a… she flipped around. He was gone.

"Angelus?" she ripped open the shower curtain, he was nowhere in her bathroom either… oooh that son of a… "Angelus!" still no answer.

She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself up in one of her big fluffy towles and moved out of her bathroom back into her bedroom.

"Angelus! Where the hell are you!" still no reply, and no Angelus.

"I give up! I give up with normal guys, and I give up with not so normal guys…" she sighed I just, give up… maybe it's me…" she trudged back into the bathroom to finish drying off.

As amused as Angelus had been to watch her search for him as he sat comfortably on her balcony, he was not so amused to hear her think something was wrong with her… this would have to be fixed.

Obviously if he wanted her, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

Cordelia walked around her room she had just rearranged for what felt like the 30th time. How sad was it, when the once socialite was bored on a Saturday night… this was all Xander's fault…

She flopped on the bed.

_Was she a freak? Even a vampire didn't want her? A normal boy cheated on her with an ugly girl? She didn't even fit in with the freaks… she'd played that game and they didn't even like her. The first day she'd met Buffy she'd nearly staked her, and she hadn't even known the big secret then… God! What was wrong with her?_

"I interrupting anything?"

She jumped off her bed and spun around, "God! Angelus! You scared me!"

"Vampire… it's in my job description…" he smiled and sauntered into her room, he looked around, "Like what you've done with the place… but… umm, why?"

She shrugged and looked around too, "I was bored…" she smiled nervously.

_Would he bring up the other night, or did she have too? God! Even undead men were frustrating!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

"Sooo…" Angelus began.

"Yes-um?" Cordelia chirped hopeful, she didn't mean to sound hopeful to him but damn it! This was frustrating!

He smiled, she wanted his approval… "The other night… in your shower…"

"You, don't have to… I know, something's wron…" he put a finger over her mouth to shush her.

"The reason I stopped is… I was about to… it wasn't that you were bad…" he chuckled almost nervously, "Quite the contrary actually, you were too perfect…" he sighed.

"Cordelia, when a vampire is engaging in sexual relations with a human they tend to drain them… I wanted to do that a tad bit to early… so I left…"

"Are you telling me… that the great Angelus had early arrival issues?" Cordelia chuckled.

"WHOA! Whoa! Never said that was a problem for a second! Was trying to have you breathing for that arrival however! Damn woman!"

She poked him, "I was just kidding…"

"Hey…" he spoke more seriously, grabbing her upper arms, "By the way, Xander's an idiot… and I much more prefer brunettes to red heads… I've never been much for them at all…" he quirked.

"Nope… just blondes…"

"Actually, the soul, likes blondes… I'm into brunettes… think about it, when I originally met my sire Darla; I was Liam and had a soul… Angel fell for cry-buffy… I went for Drusilla, and more importantly… you…" he smiled his crooked smile she could swear was just for her now.

Oh dear lord… she was falling for him… the soulless wonder…


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

"Angelus… why… besides the fact that I'm a brunette, do you want me? To mess with the Scoobies? To mess with Buffy's head? Xander's?"

He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, the tenderness shocked and slightly scared her, she waited for him to lash out.

"Dear, sweet Cordelia… It has absolutely nothing to do with them… it has to do with the fact that you belong to me… whether you want to or not, you are mine…"

He pressed his cool lips to hers softly at first, then couldn't hold back anymore and pressed into her mouth as hard as he could, pushing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped.

"You're mine…" he moaned.

"Yours…" she moaned back.

He released her slowly with a smile, "Good girl…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

He laid her back against her mattress.

"Mine…" he moaned as he sucked her nipple through her almost see-thru tee-shirt.

"Angelus…" she barely whispered as she arched up off the bed towards him.

He ripped her panties in half.

All she could do was whimper in response, she wanted him so bad.

Before she knew what was happening his head was between her legs.

She looked down quickly, "Angelus… what are you…" as soon as he grinned she knew, he was up to something…

Then when his tongue hit what it hit she nearly bucked off the bed completely.

"Oh god! Oh god, ANGELUS!"

He moved back up her body and kissed her, she could taste herself on him.

"Cordelia, Cordelia… so sweet…" he chuckled.

"Please…" she moaned, and arched her body so every inch of hers collided with his.

He chuckled, it rumbled deep in his chest and vibrated in hers, "Anything my girl wants…" he whispered in her ear.

His fingers slid up her inner thigh, then inside of her making her moan loudly.

"My girl gets…" he nipped her earlobe as she ground her hips into him.

"That's it baby…" he kissed and sucked on her collar bone, "Ride daddy's hand…" he licked her throbbing jugular.

He knew he had to wait… but as soon as he'd had her, he would have her, and she would be his for eternity… she would be the perfect vampire…

She was the perfect combination of sex, sarcasm, and spunk… she would be his favorite childe yet…


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

He removed his fingers from her, and she whimpered in reply.

"Shh-shh-shh… don't worry baby…" he chuckled and nuzzled her neck like a cat, "only trying to replace them with something better…" he kissed her deeply as he plunged hard into her no longer virgin body.

Every part of her tightened around him and she let out an un-godly scream of pain.

"Oh god! Angelus! Please! Stop!" she wailed.

He stilled inside of her, he knew he should have gone slower, he was a very well-endowed vampire and she was a tight little virgin… but damn it he couldn't help it… he wanted her so bad!

"I'm sorry… shhh… just breathe, relax…" he started moving in and out of her as slowly as he could.

She still winced and tears streamed down her face but soon those were both replaced with moans.

Then Angelus began to move faster and faster inside of her, but he wanted to feel her riding him. So he flipped over so she was straddling him and he was on his back.

"Now I have to do all the work?" she smiled, but could barely gasp the words out.

"I want to see your beautiful body riding mine."

She blushed… all over; he found it adorable for some reason.

"Hey… you don't have to be shy around me Cordelia…" and with that he tore her t-shirt off over her head. So she was completely bare to him.

"This is how I want you… bare to me… nothing on… ever…" he reached forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth just as her muscles began to clamp down around him.

Perfect…


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

"Angelus!" she cried out throwing her head back.

He vamped out and bit into her breast, still pumping into her tight thighs.

"Angelus…" she moaned a little weaker. She clutched onto his shoulders, "Take me… make me like you…" he pulled away from her and looked at her face.

_What? She wanted him to make her a vampire? Not that people asking to be turned was new or anything but Cordelia? A scoobie?_

"Please… Angelus… I'll be good, I'll be yours…" she begged.

"You already are…" he growled his approval and bit back into her breast as she cried out at the sharp pain, but she held his head there, almost cradled it there like a mother would a newborn.

Just as she started to slip from conscious and he could barely hear her pulse, he slit his wrist open against a fang, and shoved against her lips. "Drink…"

And she did…


	24. Epilogue

**Ch. 24**

**Epilogue**

_Cordelia had woken up in Angelus' mansion with Drusilla brushing her hair about three-weeks ago. She'd come to love her older sister even though she was out of her mind… that was daddy's doing… not her own…_

_ She spent most every night terrorizing Buffy, Xander, and Willow… Soooo much fun! She pretty much left Oz alone... he was boring… _

_ They'd taken over the Bronze and turned it into a club for vampires, that Angelus now owned… they changed the name to Club Blood…_

_ Angelus had finally taken his spot as Master Vampire; Cordelia had taken her rightful place next to Angelus._

_ Spike, Drusilla, Cordelia, and Angelus killed Buffy and Faith at the same exact time… ending the Slayer line forever…_

_And as soon as the sun threatened to come up and she felt the tickle on her skin Angelus and she would retire to their room for hours of various erotic activities, and slept until dark… it was heaven for her…_


	25. Author's Note

A/N:

Thank Gods that is done! I might do a sequel… but not right now… this felt like it took forever to finish but I did it! I bang out the last few chapters this morning… but I want to work on finishing up some of my other stories before I do other ones… so that comes before sequel.. But let me k now if you want one…


End file.
